Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Scarabeus Island, on the | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = After seeing Captain Britain off on his quest to find Otherworld, the Black Knight begins his current quest to find Moondog, who went missing during their battle against the Goblin of Mordred. Unknown to the Knight, Moondog is a prisoner of Cormac, another one of the Dark Walkers who have been tainted by the Dark Gods. Cormac orders the Elf to reveal Vortigen's secrets, but the diminutive warrior refuses to reveal anything. When the Goblin known as Groglin suggests that they kill Moondog. Cormac refuses to do so, reiterating that they can use the Elf to set a trap for Vortigen. Soon, Vortigen spots a strange path and decides to follow it. He comes across some standing stones and is shocked to see Moondog tied to one of them. Suddenly, stones begin to block his path. When Vortigen tries to leap over the stones, he slams into a mystical barrier that is fencing him in. This is when Cormac reveals himself, and knowing that his foe is weakened without his mystical staff, the evil mystic draws two swords and challenges his old foe to a duel to the death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Forest | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 43 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Nick Fury is summoned to Hong Kong by Jimmy Woo who has recovered a Bible that has a hidden recording that has a strange recording: a soundtrack belonging to a Chinese made film. Fury is then introduced to Annie Wong, a martial artist and former actress who has recently joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Fury asks what this is all about, they are then contacted by Dum Dum Dugan who informs Fury that the excavation of the Sept facility in Egypt has been complete. Scanning their database they learn that the organization is run by a mysterious figure known as The One, and that their main operations are in Hong Kong. Suspecting the movie studio is where Sept is operating, both Fury and Annie decide to pay it a visit. Along the way they are pursued by members of the Sept. Fury stops their car in the tunnel that runs under Victoria Harbor where they fight it out with their pursuers. After defeating their attackers, the authorities come to arrest them. Fury is warned to stay out of trouble by an officer, but this doesn't stop Fury from continuing his mission. Soon they arrive at the Ching Brothers movie studio, and after knocking out the guards they made their way to the newest building constructed on the lot. Once they get to the door a number of actors rushed toward them ready to attack. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Ching Brothers Movie Studio | ReprintOf5= Eternals Vol 1 7 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = John Bolton | Inker6_1 = John Bolton | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Trying to stop the Dragon Tong warrior known as Dragonfire from delivering opium to Chinatown, the Night Raven has steered his ship into an oil tanker. The resulting explosion throws both men from the boat and into the water. There they struggle with one another. Running out of breath, the masked vigilante kicks away his opponent and tries to swim to the surface. Night Mask makes the mistake of surfacing into the burning oil and is burned for his troubles. With nowhere else to go, the masked man is forced to swim into the sewers. Pulling himself out of the fetid water, Night Raven spots his target fleeing into the tunnels and follows after him. Meanwhile, at the secret headquarters of the Dragon Tong, some of its members report to their leader Yi Yang, who is unimpressed to hear that they have failed. She kills one of her men as punishment, she then orders the rest of her minions to set out and kill Night Raven or face her wraith. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * Waterfront * Chinatown | ReprintOf7 = What If? Vol 1 2 | ReprintOfStory7 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . * In this story, the police officer refers to Hong Kong as a "British Colony". As this story takes place in the modern age this should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Especially since Hong Kong became an autonomous region under the protection of China in 1997. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}